Darling Sister
by AskZaela
Summary: Camilla and Corrin have a reunion in Cheve. Camilla gives Corrin help to make them a happy family again.
1. Chapter 1- Failure At Cheve

I. Failure at Cheve

Corrin wished Camilla had listened. She didn't want to fight her older sister, but she had no choice. Camilla had come prepared to fight. Even that brute Hans had come with her. The fight began smoothly for the Hoshidan army. Corrin had paired up with Hinoka for the fight. Together they were a two woman army.

Orochi and Rhajat were slowly spreading out to alert the villagers. Oboro and Takumi were slowly advancing to clear out any archers so Hinoka would stay safe. Sakura and Azura were in the middle of them, supporting them when needed. Everything was going to plan. Camilla and her retainers were trying to group up with Hans to advance on them, but the Hoshidans were spreading out over the entire town and removing the Nohrians.

A bowstring snapped from behind Corrin. There shouldn't have been an archer behind them. Hinoka fell off of her pegasus and dropped from the sky. There was a Nohrian archer that had somehow slipped through her lines. Hinoka landed on the ground, her slain pegasus landed on top of her. Corrin drew Yato and quickly dispatched the archer.

"Hinoka!" Corrin ran to Hinoka's side.

Hinoka was still conscious. She was struggling to pull herself out from under her pegasus' carcass. Corrin put as much force as she could muster into pushing the horse off of her sister. It was too heavy to manage alone. Hinoka tried to help, but her arms were pinned. Her right arm was broken.

"Sakura, Azura, we need help over here!" Corrin shouted to her sisters.

Sakura and Azura were over by Orochi and Rhajat. There was no chance they could get to Corrin and Hinoka before the enemy would be on them. Oboro and Takumi fell back upon seeing Hinoka's fallen pegasus. They dropped their weapons and with Corrin's help they managed to pull Hinoka out from under the dead mount. Hinoka tried to stand, but yelped when she put her weight on her left leg. It had been broken by the fall.

"Focus on getting Hinoka to safety. I'll make sure everyone can retreat," Corrin commanded.

"What about you?" Hinoka asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. Just go. Get everyone somewhere safe. I'll meet up with you in a minute."

Corrin bore Yato as the Nohrian army began to surround her. She glanced over her shoulder to see her comrades leave the town proper. Corrin turned to try to join them, but an arrow struck her in the shoulder from behind. Reinforcements came, and Camilla's retainers were beginning to get close. Corrin pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and sprinted towards the exit the Hoshidan army had escaped through. Selena stepped out from behind one of the houses.

She brandished a Killing Edge. Corrin tried to sidestep her but Selena was faster than Corrin had guessed. With haste, Corrin struck the first blow against Selena. Selena retaliated with a deft blow. Corrin withstood the brunt of the attack. Corrin went in for another strike, but something struck Corrin before she could connect. It pushed her over onto her back and knocked Yato out of her hands.

Corrin looked up at the monster that had tackled her. It was Beruka's wyvern. Corrin had completely forgotten about Camilla's other retainer when she was trying to get past Selena. Corrin swore and struggled against the weight of the wyvern, but it was no use. Her strength was no match for the beast on top of her.

Selena picked up Yato from the ground and gave it a test swing. "The balance on this thing sucks," She remarked before sticking it in the ground.

"Don't treat her sword so roughly," Camilla said as her wyvern landed. She dismounted and pulled the blade from the ground.

All Camilla wanted was for Corrin to be her lovely little sister again. Here Corrin lay before her, held against the ground by Beruka's wyvern. The Hoshidan royal family and their ragtag militia had been forced to retreat without their leader. Corrin struggled against the weight of the wyvern, flailing her body, trying to kick it even, but it made no difference. Her arms were broken from the weight. There was nowhere to run. She had failed.

Hans began to approach Corrin, his axe raised to strike the killing blow against the former Nohrian princess. Before he could get close enough to end Corrin's life, Selena stepped in front of him. She had a grip on her sheathed sword. Camilla's wyvern landed nearby and she dismounted. Hans lowered his axe. Killing Camilla or her retainers would likely end poorly for him. He left to pursue the fleeing Hoshidans rather than stay in the company of the Nohrian Princess and her retainers. Nobody acknowledged his leaving. He was far too brutish to be worth any attention from Camilla.

As Camilla drew near, Corrin continued her hopeless thrashing. Tears rolled down her face. Camilla stood over Corrin, looking down with that gentle smile of hers. She was finally reunited with her sister again. Never again would they be apart.

"Sister, please understand! Garon is not himself anymore!" Corrin pleaded.

Camilla knelt to bring herself close to Corrin. "Hush, dear. We can finally be a family again." Camilla pulled Corrin's greaves off of her, exposing her toned legs. "Now we can be together."

Camilla stood up. Selena held a long handled axe out to the Princess. Camilla grasped it, and slid her hands into proper position. In, and out, Camilla took a deep breath, and drew the axe over her head. With a forceful stroke she brought it down on Corrin's left leg, cleanly dismembering it just above the knee.

Corrin could do nothing as she watched the sister she once loved so dearly remove her leg. She let out a piercing scream. Selena winced at Corrin's pain. She begged with her sister to stop, to let her go, but Camilla ignored her pleas. Yato had been taken from her. Her dragonstone was in Camilla's possession. Camilla drew the axe above her head for a second time. "Please, sister please!" She shrieked.

The cries of the younger sister were ignored. The axe came down again, finding its mark above Corrin's right knee. Again an agonized shriek escaped from Corrin. Tears streamed down her face. She sobbed, both as a result of the pain, and her sister's brutality.

The older sister returned the axe to Selena, and ordered Beruka to move her wyvern off of Corrin. Through the pain, Corrin rolled over and tried to drag herself away with her arms. Each thrust forward hurt more than the last. Camilla easily stepped in front of her, and picked her up. Corrin's lower legs remained on the ground.

Camilla shushed her sobbing sister as she carried her to her wyvern. The wyvern lowered itself to easily allow its master to climb on with her hands full. Corrin vomited on Camilla's and the wyvern's backs. Neither were pleased. Corrin's sobbing quieted. Her breathing shallowed, her body grew cold. Camilla urged her wyvern to fly with haste back to her quarters in Nohr. Beruka and Selena followed suit, riding together behind their princess.

Corrin's legs were bleeding still. It had slowed, but was still worrisome to Camilla. She used a scrap of cloth in one of her bags to dress the wound as best she could until one of her maids could properly heal Corrin's legs with a staff. Until then Corrin's life would be in the balance.

The flight back to Castle Krakenburg was not a short one. Camilla was terrified of losing Corrin again, this time to death. She desperately tried to keep her maimed sister alive so they might return home together. The flight was silent, save for the winds. Camilla held her sister close to her to keep her warm. Soon they would be home, and they would be a family again.

When they finally arrived, Camilla commanded the wyvern to land on the tower in which her quarters lied. Camilla dismounted the dragon with an unresponsive Corrin in her arms. Corrin was still breathing, but it was shallow. It had been a misstep not to bring a cleric or a troubadour into the battle with her, but this was never the plan. Camilla couldn't bring herself to kill her baby sister. She wanted so badly for them to be together again. She put her little sister down on a couch and placed a towel underneath Corrin's bleeding legs.

Camilla immediately called for Flora. Upon her arrival, Flora was shocked to see Corrin in such a state, but she maintained her stoic persona. Using a stave she was able to stabilize Corrin's condition and seal the wounds on her legs. Corrin remained unresponsive throughout. She had fallen unconscious.

"Will she be okay?" Camilla asked with motherly worry.

"In due time, yes. If you had gotten here a moment later I'm not sure she would have made it. What she needs now is rest," Flora answered.

"Thank you," Camilla replied, relieved that she had not cruelly slain her darling baby sister.

Corrin was asleep, and remained in that state for quite a while. Camilla left her quarters to greet her siblings and eat an early breakfast. After finishing, she returned to her quarters. She helped Corrin out of her armor and into a nightgown. Thankfully her arms were also mended by Flora's magic. Corrin remained asleep on Camilla's couch.

A few hours later, Corrin woke to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She tried to stand up from the couch she had been sleeping on, but she ended up falling on her face. Again she tried, but there was something wrong with her legs. The events of the previous night began flooding back to her. Instead of trying to stand on her now mended legs, she dragged her body across the floor to the balcony door. With great effort, Corrin managed to reach the latch above her and unlock the door. She shoved it open.

Cold wind blew into the tower. Corrin took a moment to recognize the Castle where her siblings lived. It was close to the fortress in which she had grown up. If she was in Castle Krakenburg, then she was back in Nohr. Did Camilla bring her here after dismembering her legs? Corrin thought for a moment. She could try to transform, but without her dragonstone there was no guarantee that she wouldn't lose control.

Corrin pulled herself out onto the balcony. The sun was beginning to rise. The denizens of the castle would likely be about soon. A door opened from inside Camilla's chamber. Corrin turned herself around to see Camilla yawn at the lounge doorway. She tried to drag herself out of eyesight, but Camilla felt the cold morning breeze, and noticed the open balcony door. She towered over Corrin.

"What are you doing out here, Corrin. You'll catch a cold," Camilla said with concern.

Corrin glared up at her older sister. Camilla bent down to pick Corrin up. Corrin slapped away her hands.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh don't be that way, darling. Come now." Again Camilla tried to pick up Corrin.

Corrin slapped away Camilla's hands again. Camilla was no longer amused by her sister's vitriol. If Corrin wouldn't come willingly then she would have to use force. Camilla stomped on Corrin's left wrist, grinding it into the floor.

"Come now, Corrin. You wouldn't want to miss breakfast, would you?"

Camilla made a third attempt to pick up Corrin, not moving her heel until she had a firm grasp around Corrin's midsection. Corrin wanted to fight, or bite Camilla, but that would accomplish nothing. Camilla carried her inside and latched the balcony door. Letting Corrin out into the cold would make her a bad sister, after all. Camilla placed Corrin gently into an excessively cushiony chair. Corrin checked her wrist. It was sore, but thankfully not broken.

Camilla left her chambers and Flora entered. Corrin was surprised to see her former retainer. If not for the horrendous circumstances, it would have been a warmer reunion.

"How do you feel, Milady?" Flora asked.

"I've been better," Corrin replied. "Flora, you could help me escape and regroup with my Hoshidan siblings! They'll be able to help me!"

"I cannot do that, Milady. I am no longer your maid," Flora said in a flat tone.

Corrin sulked in her chair while Camilla was out of the room. She was no longer a member of the royal family, and reaped none of the rewards she had when she still lived in the fortress. There would be no help from any of the maids or butlers, much less any of her siblings' retainers.

"Would you like something to eat, Milady?" Flora asked to break the silence.

"I'm not hungry."

"It would do you well to keep your strength up," Flora insisted.

"There's no point." Corrin preferred withering away over living as Camilla's pet.

Flora stopped talking, and Corrin didn't bother to try to converse. If only Jakob or Felicia were here. They would have undoubtedly helped her flee. She couldn't run on what was left of her legs. It was unlikely she would be much use on the battlefield ever again. That was probably part of why Camilla did it in the first place.

The chamber door opened. Camilla stepped through carrying a steaming bowl. Flora disappeared into the hall and reentered a moment later with a folding table. She set the table down in front of Corrin, and Camilla set the bowl down on top. There was a silver spoon already set in the bowl filled with a thick stew. Steamed carrots and potatoes floated on top of the liquid. Camilla stood over Corrin, looking at her expectantly.

"Try it, darling," Camilla cooed.

Corrin turned her head away from Camilla. "I'm not hungry," She said.

Camilla pouted. "Corrin honey, I made this stew myself. Won't you at least try it?"

Corrin shook her head, still refusing to make eye contact. Camilla was hurt. Did her dear sister hate her for bringing her home? Had she really grown to hate her old family that much. It was all the Hoshidans' fault. If not for them, Corrin would still be hers. Camilla slid the table aside and leaned in to hug Corrin.

"I missed you so much. I was so worried about you. Won't you please eat?" Camilla pleaded.

"I told you I'm not hungry." Corrin pushed Camilla away.

"Aww, is the little one grumpy?" Camilla asked like she were talking to a baby.

Camilla stepped away from her little sister and began whispering to Flora. Corrin couldn't hear what they were saying, only that Flora nodded. Flora left, and returned a quarter hour later carrying thick steel chains and manacles. Corrin jumped out of the chair and began crawling towards the balcony again. Camilla grabbed her before she could get anywhere.

"Don't be rude." The motherly tone that had previously been in Camilla's voice was now gone. She was getting upset at Corrin's resistance.

Camilla put Corrin back on the chair and Flora continued to install the chains into the floor around the chair. If Corrin so much as shifted her weight, Camilla would flinch. Corrin tried thinking of some way to escape from this, but she couldn't think of anything. If Flora would help her she would at least have a chance. Angering Camilla any more would be dangerous.

Flora finished installing the chains securely into the floor. She locked Corrin's left wrist in first, and Camilla locked her right arm. Corrin was relieved that at least her hands weren't shackled to each other. They were separately chained to the floor instead. Corrin sighed. Things still weren't completely hopeless. If she could convince Camilla or Flora to at least bring one of her other Nohrian siblings to visit, one of them might help her to freedom.

Camilla moved the folding table back in front of Corrin. Corrin toyed with the chains

around her wrist instead of paying Camilla's food any attention. Finally, Camilla was tired of waiting, she knelt down next to Corrin. She picked up the spoon, scooped some stew with it, and held it in front of Corrin's face. Corrin stopped playing with her chains.

"I told you I'm not hungry," Corrin reminded Camilla.

"Come on. Open up," Camilla cooed.

Camilla's spoon advanced towards Corrin's face at a snail's pace. Corrin was getting tired of Camilla trying to baby her. Whatever this situation could be called was worse than being thrown in a dungeon to rot. Camilla's spoon hit Corrin's closed lips. A little broth from the stew spilled onto Corrin's nightgown. Corrin slapped the spoon away, knocking it onto the floor behind Camilla.

"Stop doing this, _sister_. Don't you have anything better to do than humiliate me?" Corrin spat. Calling Camilla her sister was difficult. Saying it genuinely was nigh impossible for Corrin. It ended up leaving her lips with thorough vitriol. Corrin didn't intend to be so spiteful, but she had nothing but spite for Camilla.

Camilla took a deep breath, and picked up the spoon. She picked up the spoon from its resting place on the floor and handed it to Flora. Flora left the chamber to replace the dirtied spoon with a clean one. Camilla turned to stare down her disabled little sister. Fiery rage glimmered behind her eyes, betraying her composure. Saying nothing, Camilla drew closer to Corrin, and delivered a forceful slap across Corrin's face.

"Keep this up, and I'll take your arms too," Camilla growled. "In fact, why don't I give you a little taste?" A sadistic smile grew on Camilla's face. She retreated into the deeper recesses of her quarters and returned with a heavy carabiner. She crouched down behind Corrin's chair, pulled the chains together, and bunched them up. Satisfied with the shortened length of the chain, Camilla used the carabiner to keep it at that length. Corrin's arms were immobilized.

"Now I'm going to get you something fresh, since you've let my stew go cold," Camilla snapped.

Camilla slammed the door on the way out. Corrin was thankful that she was finally alone, but she was immobilized. She regretted not throwing herself off of the balcony when she had the chance in the morning. It was sometime after noon now, Corrin estimated. There wasn't a clock in this room of Camilla's chambers; she could only estimate based off of the sun's position in the sky.

After being left alone to ruminate for half an hour, Camilla returned with another bowl of stew, and a glass of water. Corrin turned her head away from Camilla. Camilla put the stew and glass on Corrin's folding table in silence, and filled a spoon with stew. She got on her knees and held the spoon level with Corrin's face. Corrin continued to look away until she heard the spoon clatter against the bowl. Camilla grabbed Corrin's face and forced her to face forward. She used one hand to plug Corrin's nose, and with her other, she held the spoon ready.

Corrin tried with desperation to hold her breath, but her biological urges won out, and she opened her mouth to gasp for air. The spoon lunged into her mouth, depositing a mediocre tasting broth with small diced potatoes. Camilla let go of Corrin's nose to hold her hand against her mouth. Corrin reluctantly chewed and swallowed Camilla's stew. At the very least, she couldn't taste anything worrisome. It was just bland.

After Corrin swallowed, Camilla removed her hand. "Now, would you like to be a good girl and eat your breakfast?"


	2. Chapter 2- Family

II. Family

Corrin awoke on her third day in Camilla's hospitality. Camilla had taken to leaving her chains unshortened when she had duties to attend to. Flora stepped in every once in awhile to make sure Corrin had water and hadn't soiled the chair. They still shortened the chains during mealtimes. Corrin had no intention of eating unless she was forced. It had turned into a ritual of hopeless resistance, but it made her feel like she at least had some sort of agency. It was petty, but at least it was something that still annoyed Camilla.

This morning was just like the last two. Flora was reading a small book she kept on an end table next to the couch neighboring Corrin's chair. Upon seeing Corrin stir, Flora closed her book.

"Good morning, Milady," Flora said. "Camilla has duties to attend to this morning, and will not be back until late tonight. I shall fetch breakfast for you."

Flora left for the kitchen. Corrin stretched her arms. The weight and the clinking chains were a painful reminder of her position here. If Camilla was out, perhaps Flora would be a little more lenient. At least she might ask for something to occupy herself with. Flora returned to the room a few minutes later. She was carrying a bowl of soup. Camilla refused to allow Corrin near any knives or forks, so she had only had soups and stews to eat for the last couple of days. Flora placed the bowl on Corrin's little folding table, alongside a glass of water. She pulled something out of a pocket in her apron, and began to pull Corrin's arms to the floor with the chains.

"I'll eat! You don't need to bind me!" Corrin yelped.

Flora stopped binding Corrin's arms and looked at her with a vacant expression. "Camilla's orders are that I feed you. Please understand." she explained. Flora continued binding Corrin's arms until they were nigh immobile.

The spoonfeeding was time consuming, but Corrin put up little resistance against Flora. Flora was gentle with Corrin in return. The soup was better than anything Camilla had personally made. It was obvious that one of the kitchen staff had made it. Flora wasn't one to cook. When the bowl was empty, Flora cleaned Corrin's face and cleaned up any of the soup that had spilled onto Corrin's body. Finally, she let slack back into the chains. Corrin stretched her stiff shoulders.

"Can I at least have a book to read?" Corrin asked.

If she was going to be alone then having something to do would certainly help fend off boredom. Yesterday and the day before, Camilla had spent the whole day with her. Flora wasn't going to be able stay with her all day. The royal family wasn't the type to allow their maids to disappear for so long.

Flora left without answering Corrin's request. Corrin was alone in the room Camilla had insisted was her new home. She was growing tired of sitting in the same chair all day and night. The only time she was let out of her shackles to use the private toilet in Camilla's chambers. Camilla didn't even let her sleep on the couch. She gave her an ottoman to sleep a little more comfortably, and that was all.

To pass her time alone, Corrin recited what she could remember of Azura's song to herself. Flora never returned with a book, or anything to do at all. She checked in hourly to make sure Corrin hadn't soiled the chair, to help her to the bathroom, or to make sure she had water to drink. She never stayed any longer than she needed to.

Sometime in the mid-day, the doorknob to Camilla's door jostled, but the door did not open. Camilla and Flora had been keeping the door locked, probably to keep Corrin's presence a secret from King Garon. The door jostled one more time, and it was silent. Corrin let out a sigh of relief. Being found and put to death would be terrible for the Hoshidan's morale.

Flora's next visit was short-lived. She stepped in, waited a moment, and stepped back out. Corrin had tried to raise a conversation with her, but she got no reply. Even if Flora was not one to converse, she at least served as a reliable reference for how much time was passing. Corrin would have slept the day away if she weren't wired from having barely moved on her own in the past couple of days.

About forty-five minutes after Flora's last check-in, the doorknob rattled again. On its second rattle it opened, and a familiar face stepped in. Corrin tried her damnedest to hide herself from the interloper, but the sudden rattling of her chains gave her away.

"Who's that?" A girl's voice followed.

Corrin had curled into a ball, hoping to lie flat enough to go unnoticed. The interloper did not leave. Something smacked against the floor. The interloper drew closer until Corrin felt a small pair of arms wrap around her. Corrin opened her eyes, and pulled herself back into a sitting position. Elise let go and pushed the folding table in front of Corrin to the side.

"Corrin? What are you doing here? Where are your legs? What will you do if Xander or Leo or Dad finds you?" Elise continued to ask questions with great concern. Despite Corrin's turning against Nohr, Elise was still the same. Elise pulled aside the ottoman Corrin had been given to sleep on and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Elise. I missed you," Corrin said with a wistful tone.

Corrin struggled to hold back tears. She had nothing but rage for Camilla, but Camilla wasn't there. It was better that Elise found her over anyone else.

"Why are you in Camilla's room? I thought you were going to overthrow Dad."

"I talked to Camilla in Cheve. I stayed behind so my friends could escape safely. Camilla punished me for leaving home by destroying my lower legs," Corrin explained, struggling to maintain composure.

Elise was the reason Corrin hadn't shifted into her dragon form yet. Without the dragonstone it was likely she would lose control. Elise was innocent. Corrin couldn't bear the thought of hurting Elise. Her being here gave Corrin an idea. Hope was not yet lost. Corrin took a deep breath.

"Elise, I want you to leave the castle, and find my Hoshidan siblings. Explain to them what happened, and stay with them. They will keep you safe until this war is over," Corrin told Elise.

"What are you going to do?" Elise asked, her voice tinged with worry.

"I am going to try to transform into a dragon, but without my dragonstone there is a risk that I'll lose control. I don't want to hurt you, Elise." Corrin remembered that Elise had never seen her use her manakete ability.

"What if you hurt Xander or Leo?" Elise worried.

"I'll do my best not to. Do you think you can escape in two hours?"

"I know a way out. What about Effie? You won't hurt her will you?"

"I'll try my hardest not to hurt anyone too bad."

Satisfied with the word of her older sister, Elise nodded. "Okay. I'll go but only if you promise not to hurt anyone too badly."

"I promise. For now I just need to find Yato and escape. Have you seen it? I'm pretty sure Camilla took it with her."

Elise shrugged. "Is that your sword? I haven't seen it. If you're gonna go nuts in two hours then I better start getting ready to go shouldn't I?"

Corrin nodded. "Be safe, Elise."

Elise nodded and stood up from the ottoman. Before reaching the chamber's door, she noticed the book she had dropped on the ground when she saw her older sister curled up on the chair.

"Can you give this back to Camilla when you see her?" Elise asked.

Corrin agreed. When Elise left the room and closed the door, Corrin looked at the cover of the book Elise had intended to return. It looked like some sort of romance novel written with young adults in mind. Corrin threw the book onto the table.

Upon Flora's hourly visit, Corrin said nothing. Flora moved the table back into place. She picked up Elise's novel and gave its summary a brief read through. She was certain Corrin hadn't had anything to read. There was no way she could have unlocked her chains and let herself into Camilla's personal library.

"Was there someone else here?" Flora inquired.

Corrin shook her head. Flora shrugged and put the book out of Corrin's reach. As far as she could tell, it was just a book. Flora decided it might be best to stay in the room to make sure no one had broken in and tried to help Corrin escape. If that happened, Flora would not be forgiven.

"Lady Camilla didn't leave any books for you," Flora mused.

"She dropped it." Corrin stated curtly.

Flora had expected she would bear some of Corrin's frustration. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic for her former superior. There wasn't much left to do around the castle for the time being. After Corrin defected, she had gone back to the Ice Tribe to prepare to kill Corrin to protect her people. Before Camilla intercepted Corrin in Cheve, she had come to Flora, and told her to return to Castle Krakenburg. Camilla returned soonafter with Corrin in her arms.

"Felicia went looking for you after you disappeared. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. Is she part of your Hoshidan company?"

"She isn't. I hope she's alright," Corrin said with genuine worry. Flora might be unwilling to help, but Felicia would have helped her as soon as Camilla's back was turned.

No lasting conversations started thereafter. Flora and Corrin sat in uncomfortable silence. Occasionally Flora would try to converse, but Corrin was not in the mood to converse. She had hoped Flora would go tend to something else in the castle, but she kept sitting there trying to think of something to engage the two of them with.

After what felt like two hours, Corrin began taking the steps to transform. After Azura gave her the dragonstone, she had been able to learn the transformation process properly. Without the dragonstone, controlling it would be difficult, but Corrin had been steeling her mind in preparation. Staying aware in the body of her dragon form was her first priority. Corrin took deep breaths.

Corrin's practiced breathing caught the attention of Flora. At first she assumed it was a sigh, but Corrin kept doing it. Energy began to condense around her. The transformation completed itself in only a few short moments. Flora had hardly any time to react to the massive dragon that had just appeared in Camilla's chambers.

Corrin broke her chains with ease and broke down the far wall to find herself back out onto the balcony. Thankfully the loss of her legs did not affect her dragon form's legs. She had never flown before using her own wings, but going through the castle alone would be suicide. Corrin jumped. Flora chased after her, and watched as the white dragon fell and caught the wind in its wings.

Corrin had never flown before, save for riding on Hinoka's pegasus a couple of times. This was completely different. At first flying was a little shaky, but Corrin learned the rhythms of the wind and her wings with relative ease. She focused her entire being on making it to the outer walls of the castle.

Bowstrings snapped from the castle behind her. Archers along the ramparts had lined up and were firing volley after volley at her. At first, the volleys were easy to dodge; they were insubstantial. When more archers started showing up on the inner ramparts, and the outer ramparts as well. The guard were gathering to form a daunting crowd. When clouds of arrows began raining down upon Corrin, she could not dodge everything. A few arrows tore her membranous wings, and she began to fall to the castle grounds below.

Corrin hit the ground. There were a few tears in her membranous wings. If she wasn't going to fly her way out of the castle she would have to fight. Corrin barrelled into a couple of foot soldiers. A large group gathered behind them, with Iago in the back. That man was a lot less tough than he looked. She could easily knock the spindly mage aside.

Corrin built up as much speed as she could in the distance between herself and the soldiers before her. Incapacitating them was not the priority. Corrin broke through their front line. A few of their spears pierced her scales but she refused to let that stop her. She continued through the crowd until an incapacitated soldier tripped her. She rolled forward onto her face. Despite the mistake she was still certain she could make it out of the castle grounds. Corrin tried to get back onto her feet but she couldn't. Iago's feet stepped towards her face. He let her look at him.

"Pathetic, lady Corrin. Can't fight a simple restraining spell?"

A horde of soldiers flooded the walkway. Each one brandished a wyrmslayer. Iago began preparing another spell before Corrin. She squirmed and struggled but his magic would not budge. The energy of Iago's spell washed over her. She could feel her limbs shortening, her wings retracting, and her body returning to its original shape. Her body had been restored by the transformation. Iago had turned her back into a human.

"Now I think you're aware what will happen if you transform again?" Malice oozed from Iago's voice.

Corrin swallowed that urge to impale him with her horns and nodded. As much as she hated the slimy archmage, she needed to survive long enough to see her Hoshidan siblings again. Putting Iago in his place would have to wait.

A pair of soldiers jerked Corrin to her feet by her arms. They handled her with aggressive disregard to her wellbeing. Corrin complied to their orders, and marched between the two. Her arms were bound in a cloth strip that had been wrapped around one of their spears. If they weren't right next to her she might be able to break free, but trying that would not end well.

"To think the traitor princess would just march right back to the castle after trying to take His Highness' life in Cyrkensia," The soldier jeered. "What, did ya think tryin' ta rob your old family was a good idea?"

The soldiers started walking forward. Corrin took a moment too long and a soldier on the sideline shoved the butt of their spear into her stomach. Corrin almost keeled over, but the soldier handling her held her up. Corrin took a moment to regain her balance. A couple of other soldiers forced Corrin forward, back into the castle she had just escaped.

Inside, Corrin was led through a series of halls to the dungeon. Along the way, she saw Leo to the side of her small convoy. His face was grim. Corrin looked away from him. They both knew what lied before her. Garon would publicly execute her as a traitor. Corrin fought tears as she was led past them. During her march of shame to a dank dungeon cell she never saw Garon, thankfully. Corrin heard murmurs from some servants that he was out right now. Corrin hoped they were right.

The soldiers shoved Corrin into her cell and shut the door as soon as she was in. The cell was outfitted with a bed of straw and a small bucket with flies buzzing around it. The room was completely carved from stone aside from the door she had entered through. The door was crafted of a hard and thick wood, with a barred window at the head level of the average Nohrian male. Thankfully the bucket was across the room from the bed. Corrin sat down in a clean corner of the room, away from the bucket.

She had her legs back but the escape attempt was ultimately a failure. Using her dragon form was extremely draining. It was difficult to control and Corrin felt uncoordinated when she shifted into that form. Corrin hated that sleep was one of her best options. She was wired and anxious. When Garon and Iago returned she would probably killed, or maimed again and used as bait to lure the Hoshidan army into a trap.

After an hour of sulking, the door to Corrin's cell opened. Leo stepped through bearing a stern scowl on his face. Corrin looked up at him, and then rested her chin on her knees. Leo closed the door and leaned against

"So why'd you come back anyway?" He asked.

Corrin didn't make eye contact with him. She knew they would just argue and bicker over beliefs and ethics. She wasn't capable of convincing him that Garon needed to be removed from the throne.

"Are you going to say anything or keep sulking like a child?" Leo asked.

"You don't think I came back willingly, do you?" Corrin finally asked in return.

"Not without the Hoshidans, and besides, I was told you were flying away from the castle in your weird dragon form."

"I ran into Camilla at Cheve after-"

Leo was uninterested in Corrin's stories. "Corrin, I don't care," He interrupted with a hint of frustration.

"She cut off my legs! She tried to make me her pet! How could you not care?"

"Corrin," Leo managed. He was unsure how to respond to Corrin's story. To a certain degree it was unbelievable. He knew Camilla could be possessive of Corrin, but he didn't think she would do something so violent to Corrin. "Camilla was really hurt when you turned your back on us. From what I can tell, you have the same legs you always had. Is toying with her feelings and character a game to you?"

"When I transformed back into a human they must have grown back. You can go ahead and ask Flora about it. Camilla left her in charge of me while she was gone," Corrin explained with urgency. "Leo, I know I hurt you. I hurt everyone when I left, but can't we try to fix things?"

"Corrin…" Leo began. He wasn't ready to just forgive his little sister for turning on them. He still loved her but she had betrayed him and her other Nohrian siblings when she sided with Hoshido. She wouldn't be able to get away from this ordeal with ease.

Leo opened the cell door, and shut it on his way out. Corrin made no effort to follow him. His footsteps briefly stopped and retraced themselves back to the cell door. He knocked, but did not open it.

"Corrin, I'll talk to Elise and Camilla when they return. We can try to convince Father not to be too harsh on you. I still wouldn't expect easy freedom though. He's expected back with Camilla in an hour or so. Rest up in the meantime."

With that Leo left the dungeon leaving Corrin all alone with her thoughts again. During the hour she had until Garon and Camilla returned, she laid down and tried to catch at least a wink of sleep. It was a worthless effort. The hour was spent on repetitive anxious thoughts about what her sentence would be.

Footsteps sounded down the dungeon hall and a key turned in the lock to Corrin's cell. A pair of soldiers entered and dragged her out by her arms. They cuffed her hands behind her back and guided her back out of the dungeon to the throne room. Corrin didn't recognize anyone they passed in the halls, they were only maids and butlers en route to whatever job they needed to do.

Corrin was brought into the throne room. The guards forced her to kneel before the currently empty throne. They pushed her head into the ground with the butts of their spears. Out of the corners of her eyes, Corrin watched Leo take his place in the court. Camilla followed him shortly after. Elise was nowhere to be seen. She had probably made it to safety. Guards blocked every exit carrying wyrmslayers.

Camilla gazed at Corrin with disappointed eyes, like the mother of a misbehaving child. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Garon entered the room and took his seat upon the throne. Iago followed him soon after. The air in the room ran cold. Corrin did not look up. She tried not to move at all.

"What's the meaning of this?" Garon growled.

Camilla stepped forward. "After the attack at the Opera, I followed Corrin to Cheve and captured her. Since then I had been keeping her confined to my quarters." Camilla stepped back into her former position.

"Corrin tried to escape by transforming into a dragon and flying beyond the walls. She was thwarted by our archers, and captured thereafter by some foot soldiers when she fell to the ground. We have since awaited your return before taking action."

"Kill her," Garon ordered without a moment of thought.

"Father, please! I'll take care of her and you'll never worry about her again! She'll be out of the way and think about her tactical importance! You could lure the Hoshidans here and then destroy them." Camilla explained with poise and composure.

Camilla couldn't lose Corrin now. After all of that effort of bringing her back to her quarters and taking care of her, her father would just take everything away. She had to convince him that there was good reason to keep her dear baby sister alive.

"Camilla does have a point, Father. It might be best to wait before killing her," Leo agreed. "Perhaps if Corrin is reduced to a state in which she would be useless to the Hoshidan Army. Her dragon transformation could probably be dealt with using an enchanted charm, or something of the sort. The Northern fortress could be where she is housed, again."

Camilla began to look hopeful again. Corrin was dreading what reducing her to a state of uselessness would entail. She pressed her forehead into the floor and took deep breaths. Camilla talked in the place of Leo again.

"I will be her warden, she will be out of mind for good. And if I am needed to defend Nohr I will still be ready and willing. Please, Father," Camilla continued to plead.

Garon scowled. "She will be your responsibility, but your duty to your country comes first. I'll allow you the failure girl Flora. A little birdy told me someone cut off the princess's legs. Repeat that for the court's eyes." He turned to Iago. "Make something to inhibit her transformation."

"It would make it easier to take care of her." Camilla mused with her arms crossed.

Garon's scowl curled into a wicked smile. Corrin's thoughts raced. It was Cheve all over again. Garon nodded to Camilla, who in turn sighed. She was not distraught over removing her sister's legs. She was more annoyed that she had to do it again.

"It's for the best, dearest," Camilla reassured Corrin. She stepped closer to Corrin's groveling form. She crouched before her, and gently pushed her onto her back. "I'll make this as painless as I can manage, darling."

"There's got to be another way!" Corrin pleaded.

"It will be over soon, so please be strong for me," Camilla reassured her teary eyed sister.

A soldier held out a newly sharpened executioner's axe for Camilla to use. Corrin was trying to steel her mind for the fall of the axe's blade. She survived this once. She at least knew her legs would not be lost forever so long as she could transform. When the Hoshidan army came she would not be a burden on them. She refused to let their cruelty break her.

Camilla lifted the axe from the soldier's hands and drew it above her head. Corrin continued to beg for some semblance of mercy. Camilla would not be swayed. Leo bore a wistful expression. Corrin knew this was the best any of them would manage for her. It was this or drawn out torture by the hands of those she considered family.

The axe fell. It's finely adjusted blade cleaved straight through Corrin's lower thigh. The severed leg rolled onto its side while Corrin sat up to grasp her wound in agonized desperation. Blood pooled below the stump of the wound. Camilla gingerly placed her axe on the ground and eased Corrin back onto the ground. Corrin understood Camilla's gesture. She did not sit up again. She gritted her teeth and bore through the pain.

Camilla picked up the axe and examined the length of the blade. It was still sharp, there were no sizable nicks or imperfections in the blade. It would still do fine to cut through Corrin's leg without splintering the bone to any dangerous degree. Camilla raised the blade and readied herself to amputate her sister's remaining leg. Corrin was waiting for that moment of impact.

The axe fell once again, severing Corrin's leg with one clean strike. Corrin screamed, not in agony, but to muffle the sound of steel against flesh and bone. Her bladder emptied onto the floor and pooled with the blood. She was now back to where she was only a few hours ago. The blood drained from Corrin's face. She sat up, and turned herself on her side. She tried to breathe deeply, but it did nothing to help. Camilla shouted something.

Corrin's stomach emptied its contents onto the floor of the court. Corrin's grey hair soaked in the bile. All of her focus was on keeping herself propped up. She wretched again and more came out. The vomit began to pool under Corrin's body. Camilla was giving orders to someone, but Corrin didn't bother to discern what or who. Corrin continued vomiting until there was nothing left to vomit. It's pool connected with the blood and they mixed, creating a horrible cacophony of sight and smell. Corrin continued to retch when medics finally came to lift her out of her own filth. Corrin wasn't responding to their words. The nightgown Camilla had given her was stained with blood, vomit, and urine.

The medics placed Corrin onto a basic wooden chair. Camilla stroked Corrin's hair gently and whispered reassurance into her ear. Garon bore a horrible smile and laughed at the young woman's weakness. Iago returned to the throne room with a choker in his hand. As much as he had wanted to see Corrin's sentence himself, the aftermath still roused a small smile from him.

"I've enchanted a simple choker. It will be impossible for her to transform without her dragonstone. She cannot remove it but the Nohrian royal family can, should they need to," Iago explained.

Camilla left Corrin's side to retrieve Iago's trinket. It was a made of a tough material of a dark green hue. It closed with polished lodestone clasps. This would do fine. It was easily adjustable for bathing, but still restricted to the Nohrian royal family. It would be perfect for keeping Corrin out of trouble.

"And she can't simply cut this off?" Camilla asked.

"Of course not. Only only you, Xander, Leo, Elise, and His Highness can remove it."

Camilla nodded and returned to Corrin's side. Her legs had been mended. She was still unresponsive. With her legs healed, Camilla sent the maids off to take care of packing her belongings to be brought to the Northern Fortress. With Corrin unable to resist, Camilla placed the choker around her neck. When the clasp closed, the seam became nigh invisible.

"I'm going to pack my things. Have Corrin brought upstairs," Camilla ordered a guard.

Flora was still in Camilla's quarters when she returned. She had taken to directing the maids moving things out. She bowed to Camilla upon her entrance. "I'm sorry lady Camilla. I was not attentive to Corrin's transformation-"

"If she was executed I would have made sure you suffered a much worse fate," Camilla growled.

"I'll accept the punishment I'm given." Flora bowed her head in submission.

"Work on getting the things from my quarters moved to the Northern Fortress. Have Beruka fly the essentials over on her wyvern," Camilla ordered. She turned around and began to oversee the servants moving her things out. "And Flora? Next time I won't be so merciful," She added.

A little later Corrin was delivered by a pair of soldiers. They carried her with their arms under her shoulders. She was stirring a little bit in their arms, her eyes fluttered a little bit. Camilla took her from them and placed her in the chair she had been chained to earlier that day. Corrin returned to consciousness. She was in that chair again, back where she began this morning.


	3. Chapter 3- The Frayed Threads

III. The Frayed Threads

Corrin found the next week to be blurry in her memory. It felt as though one moment she was being mutilated for an audience and the next she was chained up in the bedroom she had occupied before that day Garon gave her the Ganglari. During those days of Corrin's incapacitation, Flora had been tasked with keeping watch over the poor princess. Corrin returned to consciousness with a start, frightening the maid who was checking the princess's vitals at the moment. Flora fell backwards, knocking over a mannequin with a suit of leather armor fastened upon it, and let out a light shriek. Corrin looked at her former retainer with utter confusion dancing across her eyes.

"You're awake! Thank the Gods!" Flora exclaimed.

Flora would never tell Corrin that her well being would effect more than just herself. Camilla was furious that she had to repeat the events of Cheve in the court of Castle Krakenburg. Blame for Corrin's escape attempt rested solely on Flora's shoulders. Camilla had only a few days ago vowed that if Corrin died she would paint the Northern Fortress with Flora's blood.

"This is my old room," Corrin observed.

Flora composed herself and rushed to the side of the captive princess. Rather than finish taking vitals, Flora elected to hug her former liege. Corrin was unsure of how to react to her stoic friend's sudden display of affection. She would have hugged her back were it not for the short length of the shackles that held her hands close to the bed frame.

"I'll go get Lady Camilla right away. She will be thrilled to see you awake!" Flora exclaimed before running off.

Corrin was alone in her old bed chamber. Memories of her sheltered life as a captive here. She had returned to the room where it all started, but at the same time, she was a weaker person than she was then. There was no chance she would be able to help anyone in her current state. She was useless. She had failed Hoshido and Nohr equally. She prayed to the Gods that Ryoma was fine, and would be able to finish what she had started in her place, but dread tugged at her stomach.

Corrin soon found herself in the company of her older sister. Camilla entered with little more warning than a squeal of delight. She wrapped her arms around Corrin's smaller body and subjected her to an intense embrace. Corrin squirmed against her older sister's suffocating embrace before being released onto the bed. Camilla sat down on the bed next to Corrin and, after sitting her up, began rubbing her back.

"How are you feeling?" Camilla asked.

Corrin gazed at the ends of her residual legs. It felt so strange to have lost her knees and everything below them. Even though her legs and been cut off before, she still hadn't gotten used to her crippled state, and expected she never would. Corrin did not share these thoughts with Camilla.

"Is my family okay?" Corrin replied.

Camilla was perturbed that Corrin should first think of those replacements over herself and the family that truly raised her. She buried her annoyance. Her adorable baby sister needed love and support right now, not anger.

"Corrin… I'm so sorry. They all died in a battle a few leagues from Cheve," Camilla lied.

This was not the truth. Hoshido was in dire straits, and its army had retreated back into its own borders, but the Hoshidan Royal Family was still alive, and refused to die without a fight. Ryoma led his family to safety in order to regroup their strength to save Corrin. Despite fighting a losing battle, the Hoshidan army was stubborn in holding their ground. As Corrin stirred, Garon, Leo, and Xander were formulating a plan to capture Sakura, and coerce the Hoshidan royals into surrendering. This task, however, was proving difficult. Subaki and Hana had been training their liege in self defense rather intensely by Sakura's request.

Camilla figured such a revelation would inspire rebellion in Corrin, and chose to leave her with shattered hope. In her anguish, Corrin would have no choice but to turn to Camilla for love and support. Corrin sat in silence upon hearing Camilla's news. She stared downward at the black iron chains that bound her wrists to the bed frame. Camilla stopped rubbing Corrin's back. Corrin was utterly still. Camilla braced herself for a sudden explosion of rage or grief, but such an explosion never came to be.

"Oh," Corrin said after a moment's delay, breaking the silence between the two.

The sisters sat in silence for a long while. Corrin did not speak thereafter. Camilla left sometime later get Corrin something to eat and drink. In truth, Camilla wanted to get away from the dismal silence. Upon being alone again, Corrin laid back down and rolled onto her side. She stared into the plain brick wall of her old bedchamber.

Dark thoughts raced through Corrin's head. The death of her family was her fault and hers alone. She shouldn't have been so impatient when fleeing the castle. Corrin soon remembered that she had sent Elise to be her messenger. Knowing the Nohrian army, they probably cut her down along with the Hoshidan Nobles.

Tears pooled in Corrin's eyes, but she did not make a sound in her sorrow. She laid and let them run down her face until she heard footsteps outside her chamber door. She dabbed the tears from her eyes with the bed sheets with haste, before the visitor would be able to see her weakness. The door opened and Camilla stepped through, carrying a tray with a sandwich and some water.

"What happened to Elise?" Corrin asked.

Camilla was surprised by Corrin's abrupt question, and curious about its subject. Elise had indeed disappeared for a few days after Corrin attempted to escape, but she was found in her old nursemaid's home in Windmire by Effie and Arthur. Camilla had thought nothing of it. Elise was known to wander off to visit the old woman from time to time, but the nature of Corrin's question suggested there was more at play than she had originally suspected.

"Why would something have happened to Elise?" Camilla probed.

Camilla's response was answer enough to Corrin's question. She began weaving a lie to cover her sloppy attempt at investigation.

"I guess it was a dream. I was afraid she had been hurt in a fight between Nohr and Hoshido near the border…" Corrin trailed off.

Camilla chose not to pursue the subject any further for the time being. For now, she would focus on restoring her sister's health. In her sleep she had been unable to eat, and she was certainly dehydrated to some degree. Making sure she got water during her unconscious period was quite the challenge.

Corrin held the tray in her lap, but neglected to touch its contents. Her guilt had smothered her otherwise famished appetite. Camilla gave her little sister some time before she became worried. She sat down on the bed next to Corrin, on the side near the wall the younger had become fascinated with just a moment ago. Corrin was never one to hide her emotions, and Camilla had learned to read Corrin quite well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Camilla asked in a honeyed voice.

Corrin did not immediately respond. She stared with a glazed look in her eyes at the tray. After a few minutes of silence she acknowledged her elder sister. She placed her face in her shackled hands and cried. Camilla placed the tray on the floor and embraced her sister, stroking her long ashen hair.

"I killed them! It's all my fault! I've done nothing but hurt them!" Corrin managed through sobs.

Camilla continued to soothe Corrin in silence while she scoured for the best response.

"Corrin, you're a sweet, honest, and loving person. I don't believe there is a malicious bone in your body. You did not kill your siblings. They were proud and dignified to the very end," Camilla said.

Despite Camilla's efforts, her words did little to soothe Corrin. The younger sister continued to cry in the elder's arms. With the passage of time, Corrin's tears began to subside, and were replaced by sniffles.

"Why don't you eat something, dear? I'm sure a little food would help you feel better," Camilla suggested.

"I'm not hungry," Corrin replied.

Camilla broke their embrace to look Corrin in the eyes. "You haven't had anything to eat in days. I'm not going to let you starve."

"I don't deserve it."

Camilla grasped Corrin's shoulders. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure of her grip. "Corrin, you deserve to be healthy, and you deserve to find some happiness. I will not sit idly by and allow my beloved sister to waste away and perish."

Corrin broke her sister's eye contact. She looked at the manacle encasing her right wrist. "Do what you will."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Camilla spoon fed lunch and dinner to Corrin with no resistance. Corrin did not speak for the rest of the day. Camilla tried to spend as much time as she could with Corrin for the day, but the younger sister fell asleep around sunset. Seeing her sister sound asleep, Camilla absconded the bedroom for some fresh air on the fortress's rampart, which had been turned into a leisurely balcony by its five residents.

Atop the rampart Camilla found Flora, leaning on the wall overlooking the east side of Nohr. Camilla gravitated towards her maid and sat down against the inner wall. Flora, deep in thought, did not notice her liege until Camilla spoke, breaking the tranquil silence hanging over the fortress. "I fear for Corrin. I've never seen her so subdued."

Flora nigh jumped out of her skin before facing her liege, firing apologies in all directions. The princess giggled and patted the ground next to her. Flora lowered herself down next to Camilla. They exchanged pleasantries. Camilla bore no ire towards Flora for catching some fresh air. She felt the same.

It was a pleasant summer night. A cool breeze cut through the otherwise stifling heat. The stars were invisible above the overcast skies. In the distance, rain pelted the landscape below. Camilla expected the rain to reach the fortress by the morning of the next day.

"Corrin just needs some time. She's been through a lot in the last week and a half alone. Should I watch over her for the night? You should get some rest too, Lady Camilla," Flora answered after Camilla restated the question.

Camilla nodded. "I'd appreciate that. Do not hesitate to wake me if Corrin needs me."

The maid and the princess parted ways on the rampart. Flora returned to Corrin's bedchamber with ease. She opened the door with apprehension, trying to subdue any creaks from its old hinges. The form on the bed did not belong to a sleeping body. Flora rushed to the bed to untangle Corrin from the strange position she had used her chains to assume.

Corrin was still warm, but her body was limp. Flora shook her former liege with desperation to wake her up. No matter what she tried, Corrin remained limp. There was no pule coming from Corrin's body. Flora checked again and again, hoping she had made some mistake, but no matter what she did, Corrin was lifeless. Corrin was dead.


End file.
